


Cut Glass and water.

by The_Earl_of_Phantomhive



Series: Ciels little problem. [2]
Category: Black Butler
Genre: CarriageRides, Desperation, Humiliation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive/pseuds/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel finds himself in a rather problematic situation on the way home from holiday.
Relationships: SebastianxCiel
Series: Ciels little problem. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625203
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Cut Glass and water.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received on my last Fic, I’m so glad people seem to be enjoying these.

The journey from Bath back to London would take roughly 5 hours by carriage, it was far faster than walking. But Ciel hadn’t been prepared for such a long period of time. Earlier in the day there had been snacks, cakes and biscuits of some sort and a large carved glass jug of water, a gift from the kindly housekeeper they had been staying with, all of which were left for him by Sebastian, who had taken it upon himself to drive. The reason for the visit was to “ take the waters” after the masters chest had been bad during the winter months.  
By hour four, the water and the majority of the snacks were gone, as was his interest in the books he had brought, finding reading while being jolted subtly by the carriage was causing him to feel sick. 

He’d just picked the book back up again. Ready to give it another go when the carriage hit a stone in the road and the boy was caught off guard by the sudden pressure forming in his bladder, calling for attention after being jolted so violently. He sighed. It would go away eventually, right?

Wrong, 45 minutes later and he was beginning to regret lots. He was sat in the centre of the plush velvet seats of the carriage, the book from earlier crammed between his thighs in an attempt to keep the floodgates closed. He was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor and picking at the privacy curtains to his right. They had to be nearly there. Surely. Surely.  
He’d formulated the plan in his head, to get out of the carriage and immediately go to the closest bathroom, which happened to be the guests bathroom, one of the only toilets with flushing waterworks. Ciel wasn’t the biggest fan of those... but at this point it was all he wanted in the whole wide world. A further 5 minutes and his sharp little nails had begun to dig into the seats as his body shook with every bump in the road. It was at this point he wanted to open the window and call for Sebastian to stop, so he could climb out and relieve himself desperately in some bush somewhere. He didn’t care where. But then he’d have to face the demon, it would be even worse if he didn’t make it in time... truly humiliating to have to stand by the side of a road somewhere and have to change out of sopping wet clothes, where anyone could just pass by and see him. 

Another few minutes and the lord had to remove the book. As the pages had started to dampen between his legs. He was sure to burn the book and buy a new copy later. Instead his hands were gripping at the front of his Trouser-shorts which were slowly beginning to darken under his fingers. This was embarrassing, around the carriage, he had contemplated everything he could use to relieve at least some of the pressure.

There was the option of stopping, but he’d contemplated that... and didn’t want Sebastian’s intrusive gaze anywhere near him during such an activity. There was the option of trying to sneakily open the door and go, with the carriage still moving. However the chances of missing the ground, and falling from the door, and then having to explain himself to Sebastian put the idea out of his head. He’d also considered the grease proof paper bag the cakes had come in. However, he didn’t know how strong it was or how it would react to so much liquid... it could be tossed out of the window easily though. Aside from pissing straight into his shorts, the lordling found his only other option was the glass jug on the small fold out table between the two benches. The only negative about that, was that it was entirely see through. And then Sebastian, or whoever next prepared the carriage would find it, because he couldn’t exactly walk back into the manor holding it. Could he? No.

They were close. Very close, he recognised the village they were heading through, he had a few minutes. He was going to stand and ask Sebastian to go faster, the hope of the manor returning, as a small stream made its way into his underwear, one he struggled to cut off. Ciel grabbed hold of the jug pulling the curtains closed, crouching on the floor of the carriage he set the glass jug down, his face beginning to burn with the knowledge of what he was about to do. He had to stop several times trying to undo his shorts, eventually managing as the dark stain began to spread across the front more. He whimpered quickly pulling himself from his clothes, the stream having already started, aiming for the jug desperately. The noise of him peeing into it with a lot of force filled his ears and made him go even redder, but the relief was sweet, very very sweet, sweet enough to travel up his spine an send even more heat between his legs. He shouldn’t be enjoying this. He had hoped he could fill the jug a little, and just manage to run into the house quickly, then run back out to dispose of the evidence, but once he’d gotten started he the immense need for release just grew. He was sat for what felt like an eternity on the floor of the carriage until he’d finished, allowing the last few drops to leave him, along with a sigh of relief. He felt the carriage stop and he quickly shoved the now almost full jug back onto the table, stuffed himself into his underwear and shorts before grabbing the book.

He flung open the door almost hitting Sebastian in the face, holding the book in front of the stain on his shorts and walking quickly into the manor without a word. He returned in clean shorts to retrieve the jug. But it was gone. Panic set in. Who had retrieved it... and it’s.. contents...

He didn’t find out until the next day, having gone into the kitchen to find Sebastian, who hadn’t been answering the bell. Only to find the butler stood beside the table.  
“ pardon me, my young master. I was arranging some decorative flowers for tonight’s dinner. “ that was when Ciel looked at the decoration, to his horror, he saw the carved glass jug, filled with bright, yellow, roses tied with a ribbon of the same colour and filled with water. 

The horror must have shown on is face, as Sebastian lifted a gloved finger to his lips, before picking up the decoration and heading to the dining room, leaving the young lord blushing furiously in the doorway.


End file.
